


How Lapis Got Her Car

by needforsuv



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Cars, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Mentions of Street Racing, Other, Real Car – ‘AU’ Specs, car talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Unlike her friends Stevonnie and Kevin who both loved to race and talk about car things, Lapis never really had an interest in cars apart from occasionally joining in their conversations when they hung out.Being able to fly effortlessly and super-fast, the subject of car ownership was just something that she never gave much thought about… however, that would soon change when a simple proposal from Kevin (and Stevonnie) would later end up with her driving home in a sweet new ride.This is how it happened…
Relationships: Kevin & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Kevin & Stevonnie & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Kevin & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	How Lapis Got Her Car

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a very creative title, I know, but I just had an idea for something in a later chapter of the unrated fic that I’m in the progress of writing, which I wanted to expand on the background of and share with you!
> 
> So here it is; kinda short and silly, but super sweet!

It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of the end-of-school-year holidays like any other, beautiful weather and nothing to do but being themself, relaxing at home – or really anything for that matter –, loving and enjoying everything about the experience of themself and the universe, when Stevonnie’s phone began ringing…

“Hmm, I wonder who it is!” Stevonnie thought-said to themself brightly, and picked up their phone with a wide smile on their face.

Upon seeing Kevin’s contact photo, their smile turned into a grin as they answered with video,

“Hey Kevin, what’s up?” Stevonnie greeted with overflowing happiness as they waved.

“Hey Stevonnie,” He beamed back, happy to see his friend, “Nothing much really, but I’m great as always… how are you? I mean, you’re look amazing as usual…”

“Fantastic! So did ya call me to chat or is it just to _admire_ me?” Stevonnie teased, knowing Kevin wouldn’t mind and actually loved it.

“You know it’s always both _baby_ ,” He replied, slight blush forming on his face as Stevonnie giggled, “…but anyway, I was wondering if you’re free later?”

“Well, I was thinking about leaving the beach house later to do something? But not quite sure what… so yes?”

“Great,” Kevin’s eyes sparkled, “Let’s meet up then!”

“Bring the Dondai?” Stevonnie quirked an eyebrow (he was surprising easy to read), finishing Kevin’s thought for him.

“Yeah, and bring Lapis too! I’ve been _itching_ for a race!”

“Me too! With most of Beach City on holiday, the streets have just been _screaming_ for some action you know! But how’ll Lapis…”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered, you’ll see… just keep the thing a secret, yeah?”

“Mmm, I can’t wait!” Stevonnie beamed, “Well, catch you in a bit Kevin, I’m gonna call Lapis now!”

“Okay, see ya!” Kevin smiled sweetly as both ended their call simultaneously.

(Stevonnie could already tell from the smile on Kevin’s face that the surprise he had for Lapis was one that would bring the brightest of smiles to their Beach Summer Fun Buddy!)

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“So Lapis, you know how me and Stevonnie race and stuff?” Kevin asked once the three had met up and exchanged greetings and hugs.

“Uh, yeah! And even though I have like as much of an idea about it as Stevonnie did at the start, I still join in to talk about it sometimes?” Lapis answered with a hint of puzzlement in her voice, eyes drifting to the box trailer that Kevin was towing behind his X-12.

“Well… I thought that maybe we could make it more interesting, if you joined our next one later today, and make it a three-way instead of a two-way?”

“I’d love to!” Lapis beamed, then giggle-snorted as she realised how the last of what Kevin said could’ve sounded out-of-context, “It’d be fun to do something together you know… I mean, I could fly, but…”

“I’ve got a better idea, watch,” Kevin said proudly as he pressed the unlock-unload button on the trailer’s key-fob, the trailer’s mechanisms immediately springing into action to open up and gently unload the car on the ground behind it.

Lapis and Stevonnie were silent as they followed Kevin to the gleaming – and new to them – car.

“So, what do you think?” Kevin asked as Lapis stared with agape eyes.

It was blue, just like her, with a shining paint job, and sweet, angelic, round contours, curves, and shapes that made her feel drawn in in a way she’d best describe as love… She may’ve never had much interest in cars before, but this particular car was just calling to her as her mind filled with car thoughts… A morp that was so much more than just a morp and just screamed _her_ …

“It’s beautiful… Stars, e-everything’s just… perfect…” Lapis cooed as she ogled every detail of the vehicle in front of her, body and limbs sprawled out impossibly close to the bodywork, but not quite touching it, “What is it?”

“4th gen Mitsubishi Eclipse, top of the line with the 3.8 V6 All-Wheel-Drive, paddle-shift auto, all the trimmings _and_ the comfiest seats – cloth – money can buy; had it since new too!”

“Wow…” Even Stevonnie was getting excited now as they’d joined Lapis in admiring the car,

“…How come we’ve never seen you driving it then?”

“Well, before I changed for the better, I just couldn’t be seen driving in it because it has like next to zero street cred next to the X-12, but it was so beautiful I just couldn’t _not_ get it you know – in blue, because the X-12’s already yellow –… And these days, the X-12’s all I really need,” Kevin explained as he handed the keys over to Lapis, who gladly took it as she unlocked the car to look inside… “A beautiful car like this deserves to be appreciated, driven, and shown off… and who better a driver to do it then you, my and Stevonnie’s best friend and Beach Summer Fun Buddy?”

“You mean… you want me to race you in this?” Lapis could barely contain her smile and enthusiasm at the prospect of getting behind the wheel of the car she’d just fallen in love with.

“Absolutely! Why else would I have trailered it all the here? It’s pretty much stock except for a Dual-Overhead-Cam conversion, a slight tune, and some durability enhancements with the drivetrain/suspension, but it should still be more than enough to keep up with the Supremo and X-12 – with the right driver…”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Lapis flashed a cheesy smile at them both from the driver’s seat, “Oh and can I keep it after?”

“Of course you can – whether you win or not –, just gotta complete the paperwork and it’s all yours! We both love the car, and I know you’re gonna take good care of it just like I would; what good is having stuff that makes you happy without sharing or giving? Plus, it really matches you! What with those blues that…”

Before even he’d even finished the thought, Lapis had gotten out and wrapped her arms around him in a massive, euphoria-fuelled hug, “Thank you so much Kevin!” …Before kissing him on the cheeks and causing him to blush, “You’re the best!”

“Hehe… I try! Now, are we gonna race or not?”

“Of course we are! But on one condition… winner gets to _celebrate_ however they want!”

“Deal!”

“So… does this mean you’re gonna get me something too now?” Stevonnie asked with a smirk.

“I would… but what would I even get you? I can’t think of anything that could ever top you just being you, and hanging out with us… I mean, I _could_ get you a diamond, but you already got one of biggest ones right there as your gem this ‘side’ of the solar system… and that’s before going into how weird that’d be…”

“Heh, yeah,” Stevonnie giggled as they hugged him, “Super weird!”

“And Lapis, FYI, I’ve got a garage full of parts waiting to be installed for the Eclipse, which I know you’re just gonna love as well! I’ll have them trucked over to you tomorrow if that’s alright with you.”

“I can’t wait!” Lapis beamed as she jumped back into her soon-to-be car – and canvas, ready for her to express all her newfound love with –, “Come on losers, let’s go – after warming up of course!”

“You’re on!” Stevonnie and Kevin exclaimed in reply, getting into their respective cars, ready for their first three-way race ever…

Lapis ended up coming out on top in the race, _eclipsing_ both Stevonnie who took the middle position and Kevin at the bottom of the podium, and got to _celebrate_ her victory and new car with Stevonnie and Kevin just like she wanted…

(And they were both more than happy to continue making Lapis’s best day yet, even better…)


End file.
